Power Rangers Final Force Episode 4: Way of the Samurai
by Chibideeb
Summary: The Final Force Rangers get in over their heads when they were thrown into the middle of a warzone. Good thing some other Rangers were there to help! Oh my god this took 2 weeks, sorry for the longer episode but I feel it was necessary. Have fun!


The Rangers were in a heated battle with a monster that looked like a goat of some sort, and they were winning very easily, working together perfectly.

"Alright, let's get this over with, using Legendary Powers!" yelled Mike, "Let's use Space Ranger powers!"

The 5 Rangers yelled out, "Let's Rocket!" and typed 3-3-5 on their Morphers. They turned into the Space Rangers, their suits featured 5 squares on their chests, each square is colored to match the Rangers, they each had white gloves and their helmets had large black circles above their visors, finally, they had white belts with Gold buckles.

"Alright, let's destroy this goat," chuckled Zee, she pulled out an axe, yelling, "ASTRO AXE" and she slashed at the Goat.

"Satellite Stunner!" yelled Madi, She aimed it toward the Goat, keeping him in place.

Adam jumped up and yelled "Star Slinger!"

Then Dan screamed, "Lunar Lance!"

Finally, Mike yelled, "Spiral Sabre!"

The 3 Rangers used their weapons to finish off the Goat, but as they should have expected, it grew, so they got into the Megazord and made quick work of it, and he fell down with an explosion.

After annihilating yet another monster, the Rangers decided to take a stroll through the town, talking about life and things.

"Oh, by the way, Mike," said Dan, "How come you always manage to be at the Command Center before us, we all teleport there at the same time."

"Oh right," said Mike, he then explained to the other rangers about the eviction notice, Xenon letting him live in the command center, and his parent's death.

Madi started to tear up, "That's horrible!" she choked out, wiping her eyes.

"It's fine Madi I uh… got over it emotionally… I just want to make sure nothing like that happens to anyone else."

Zee spoke up, "It's hard to believe that was only a few years ago… glad that the Power Rangers stopped that army before they completely took over."

As they were continuing their walk they heard a beep on their communicators and out came Xenon's voice, "Rangers, I'm picking up some weird disturbance here, I don't know what it is but I think you should get here."

The Rangers ducked into an alley and warped to the Command Center. When they got there Xenon showed a map with a pulsating circle around a small house in the woods, "This is where the energy signature is coming from, looks to be a portal opening or something."

"Well what should we do?" said Zee, "We can't just stroll up to some house and say, 'Yo we're the Power Rangers, gonna fight some monsters if that's cool with you,' yeah sounds like a GREAT idea."

"I don't think they're the average house livers you think they are, they have a magic force field surrounding it and it looks like it uses some type of Morphin' Grid energy" explained Xenon, "I can teleport you close to the house but not all the way."

"Ass flash news hole," said Adam cockily, "We're uh, Power Rangers!"

"Alrighty then, let's go check out that problem!" said Mike, as the 5 Rangers are sent into the woods.

Xenon spoke up and directed the Rangers, "All you need to do is go north, and you should get straight to the house," The Rangers start walking toward their destination for a while and noticed… they were lost.

"Xenon," complained Zee, "You did say North right?"

Xenon looked back at the map and facepalmed, "Did I say North? Whoops, I meant south hehe sorry."

The Rangers all groaned and turned straight around. They walked until their feet were sore, and were ambushed by what looked like piranhas with giant mouths enveloping their faces and wear yellow robes with red armor protecting them, the also held very stylized swords that were molded to look like flames.

"So, you think they are the source of the disruption." joked Adam.

"I dunno, they don't look satanic enough." sarcastically responded Zee, while getting her Morpher ready.

Mike laughed and led the Morphing call, "It's Morphin' Time, Final Force, ACTIVATE!" the Rangers transformed into their form-fitting outfits and got ready to fight!

The red monsters savagely attacked the Rangers, yet weren't all that strong. But what they lack in strength they made up for in skill, making the Rangers have to try a bit harder then they did with their typical Slimebots. The Rangers were a bit outmatched, given that only one of them actually wielded a sword, though Zee managed to disarm a few so Madi could lead up with some bow shots.

After finally finishing off those odd creatures the Rangers continued their journey and found the house they were searching for. The Rangers noticed that there were 6 people lined up while Pyrite, some Slimebots, and those weird fish monsters along with an Octopus monster were staring them down, "Ok Samurai… this is very simple, just give us those Power Discs and we won't grind you to a pulp!" demanded Pyrite.

"Oh please," said the woman seemingly leading the other 5 people, "a Samurai will not adhere to the demands of a lowly villain of the likes of you!"

"Oh ho ho!" chuckled Pyrite, "aren't you feisty! Alright Slimebots, Moogers, let's light em up!"

"Oh really?" laughed the Woman, "Samuraizers!" she yelled, she and the others pulled out their Phones with lights on top, the Woman's looked a bit more like a Calligraphy Brush, each of them Painted out a kanji, Fire 火 , Water 水, Tree 木, Sky 天, Earth 土, after Painting they yelled out, "GO GO, SAMURAI,!".

The final person instead yelled out, "Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" and out of his Phone came it's own kanji, Light 光.

After they all wrote out their kanji, it wrapped around their faces and were put into Ranger suits, their torsos were designed like a samurai gi with a gold symbol on their upper right chest, their suits had black pants with boots matching their main color, along with a gold belt, their visors on their helmets were designed with the Kanji They wrote earlier.

The Final Force rangers watching from afar were amazed, "Oh, they are Power Rangers, Xenon was right!" said Mike, "Alright, let's get down there and help them," When they ran up to the house they were stopped by a force field.

"Xenon! We can't get in!" Yelled Madi.

"Well, if we reroute power into the teleportation mechanism you can get through the field, the only problem is you won't be able to use Legendary Powers or your Megazord for a while." Explained Xenon.

The Rangers were warped to the front of the house, while all the action was going down in the backyard, they ran through the front door and were greeted by the Octopus monster from before, he was followed by a man in a black gi with the same symbol the Samurai Rangers had on their suits. The Octopus Monster spoke to the Rangers, "Ooh Ah Ooh! I knew I'd see you!"

"Why are you talking so weird?" asked Adam.

The Octopus squinted his white, glowing eyes, "My name is Octoroo, one of the few remaining Nighlok, and the new leader of the Nighlok! And now I must take my revenge on the Samurai Rangers for the demise of the great Master Xandred!"

"Ok seriously you started with this rhyme thing and now you are just talking normally what are you doing!" Adam mentioned again.

"SILENCE!" screamed Octoroo, "Now I must introduce you to my new friend… you may be familiar with the Red Samurai Ranger, his sister is out there fighting your friend Pyrite, and she thinks he's here protecting the house but instead, he's under my complete control! Now my personal Red Ranger… ATTACK!"

The Ranger pulled out his Morpher and said in a very monotone voice, "Samuraizer, go go Samurai!" He morphed into a Red Ranger nearly identical to the woman in the backyard, the difference being he wore a Black Coat with gold highlights, and all white bits were replaced with black.

"Rangers." commanded Mike, "You go and help the Samurai, I'll take care of Hypno Ranger!" Mike's team ran off into the battle, Mike stayed behind and yelled, "Finale Sabre!" getting ready to fight the Ranger turned Villain.

"Dying alone?" mocked the Dark Ranger as he spun the disc on his sword, igniting it in purple flames, "not a very good strategy."

"Oh trust me," responded Mike, getting ready to fight, "No one will be dying today."

The Red Rangers clashed the Samurai being more experienced in sword fighting. As their battle reached the living room of the Shiba House, Mike was thrown to the ground, and noticed what looked like a lantern, he quickly grabbed it to block one of the Red Samurai's attacks, he then noticed a button on top, when he pressed it an identical disc to the one on the Samurai's sword appeared. Thinking quickly he attached the disc to his own sword and spun it when he did Mike got a red coat similar to the black one on the Samurai's suit, Mike's Sword also became more shark-like and… alive!

"I… did not see that coming," said Mike, dumbfounded.

The Red Samurai now met his match, Mike managed to block each of the evil Ranger's attacks thanks to his sword stretching and whipping around the Samurai's Katana.

Meanwhile, the rest of Final Force were working together with the Samurai, as they were having just a little trouble with the Moogers and Slimebots. Octoroo waddled up to Pyrite who was watching the battle from a safe spot where he won't get attacked, "Ooh ah ooh! You're not slacking are you?" berated the small Octopus.

Pyrite scoffed, "Trust me calamari, there won't be any issues, between the Slimebots, resurrected Moogers and your evil Red Ranger there's no way the Rangers will win, those Power Disks will be ours."

"Well Pyrite, I know that with 2 teams down the planet will be overcome with fear… and the Nighlok will finally reign supreme!" said Octoroo triumphantly.

"Right." sighed Pyrite, what Octoroo didn't know is that Pyrite (and by extension Pyrite's master) were merely using Octoroo for his knowledge in mystical arts and Pyrite planned to kill or enslave Octoroo depending on his mood.

As the Rangers were fighting the Female Red Ranger fell over as an electric shock enveloped her, she was nearly struck by a Mooger but the attack was intercepted by Zee, slashing with her Victory Trident, "Are you ok?" asked Zee.

"I dunno," said the female Samurai, "I feel like all my power is… draining…"

"We need to protect Lauren!" yelled the blue Samurai. The rest of the Rangers formed a circle around her keeping back any monsters coming her way.

Within the house the Samurai was getting a head of the Final Force Ranger, but before the Samurai could defeat Mike, an older man stumbled out into the living room distracting both of the Rangers, "Try to hold him!" yelled the man, Mike grabbed the Samurai as the old man grabbed a bronze flip phone and wrote the kanji, Resist 倍, and then Guard 守, which broke the spell and demorphed the Ranger as he fell to the ground.

Outside, the Power Rangers were having major difficulty taking down the Moogers and Slimebots, luckily, the female Samurai rose to her feet, and summoned her Fire Smasher, a giant, red zanbato that looked impossible to carry even with two hands yet she held it effortlessly with one hand, not only that but she attached a white disc to it which duplicated it so she held one in both hands. Using these enormous swords she managed to eviscerate the giant army attacking the house.

Pyrite and Octoroo were dumbfounded, Pyrite growled and said, "looks like it's up to me again" as he reached for his golden pin but was interrupted by a message on his communicator.

"Not yet… I have a plan." said Pyrite's master.

Pyrite growled and ordered Octoroo to follow him, they teleported away and left the Rangers

After they all recovered from the miniature war they just survived, the Rangers introduced themselves, the female Red Ranger was Lauren Shiba, Her brother was Jayden, Blue was named Kevin, Yellow was Emily, Pink was named Mia, the Gold Ranger was named Antonio, the old man who saved the Red Rangers was named Ji, and the Green Ranger was named… Mike.

"Yeah...:" said the red Mike awkwardly, "This will get confusing." The Rangers chuckled and walked into the house and noticed the disaster it turned into,

"Oh my!" said Mia, surprised, "You two had much more of a struggle then you led on. I'll get started cleaning. Then I'll cook!" The other samurai chuckled and she walked off to get started.

The Rangers were discussing and comparing themselves to each other.

"Well," started Dan, "Our Megazord has a really cool sword!"

Kevin laughed, "Does yours have multiple different modes and Swords?"

Dan changed the subject.

Mia was cooking in the kitchen as Antonio was sneakily adding spices and such to make it taste better. Jayden and Lauren were giving Mike some swordplay tips while he talked about how his Ranger Powers work, "Ok so, we can use the Powers of Rangers that preceded us, the only problem is we don't have all of them, I was wondering if we could… use yours?"

Jayden and Lauren looked at eachother, Mentor Ji walked in and explained, "You may use the Samurai Ranger powers, IF, and only if, you can prove to us you are worthy.

Mike laughed, "Realy? That shouldn't be too hard, I mean. I did just get back from destroying Jayden over here!"

"To be fair I WAS under mind control" corrected Jayden.

"Either way," continued Ji, "You need to prove yourself, we can start now" he hands Mike a Calligraphy Brush, "Harness symbol power on this canvas," he said while pointing toward a canvas.

"Okaaay," said Mike, unsure, "Where should I start?" he asked

Mentor Ji thought for a bit, "Well, since you are a Red Ranger… do fire, write the Fire Kanji."

Mike cleared his throat, "So um… ok I can do this," Mike thought about the online Japanese course he took and then quit, but he remembered the symbol the Red Samurai wrote before he morphed, Mike opened his eyes and began, he managed to write it nearly perfectly and… nothing happened. "Wh- I" stuttered Mike, "I did it though?"

Ji and Jayden looked at each other and laughed, "Your strokes were in the wrong order."

"Wh… but" started Mike, "Ugh you do it then Mr. Perfect Ranger!"

Jayden stepped up to the canvas, wrote the Kanji and the page caught on fire.

"Ugh alright this isnt working, maybe I can prove myself with something more physical, like uhh… Swords! Yah I'm good at that," said Mike.

"Alright," said Ji, "Show us your sword skills." at this point the other Rangers had come out to watch, Adam and Green Mike were even placing bets.

"Perfect," said Mike, "Let's do this It's Morphin' Ti-"

"Wait" interrupted Ji, "You need to learn to fight Jayden without your Powers, only skill," he said as he threw a practice sword to Mike wo caught it.

The two Rangers got into position, ready to fight, Ji signaled for then to start, Mike charged Jayden, who blocked Mike's attack, Mike instantly spun around and Jayden ducked to get out of the way. Jayden then tried to do a sweep kick but Mike managed to backflip out of the way.

"Woah," said Mike, "This Ranger stuff is really paying off!

Meanwhile, Pyrite, his Master and Octoroo were planning on how they could defeat the 2 teams of Rangers.

"Ooh ah ooh, it's hopeless I tell you!" cried Octoroo.

"Oh enough with the poetry fish brain," yelled Pyrite, we shouldn't have underestimated the Samurai, they DID kill Xandred after all.

"That's it!" yelled Pyrite's Master, "We resurrect Xandred!"

"Sir" began Pyrite, "This isn't like resurrecting those foot soldiers, he won't have nearly enough power."

"That's where we use other powers to give him Power, we can use the remains of the monsters destroyed by the Z-wave to infuse Xandred with power, similar to how your Pin gives you Goldar's power." explained the Shadowy figure.

"That's crazy enough to work!" said Octoroo excitedly.

The two Red Rangers were still in the middle of combat, perfectly dodging and blocking, their friends were starting to get bored, "I swear," started Adam, "do you think they're gonna stop?"

"Maybe" responded Antonio, "Oh, look they stopped"

Mike and Jayden were standing parallel to each other, exhausted, "I.. I think we should call it a draw." admitted Jayden.

"No… no no," said Mike, "We gotta… we gotta finish." he was obviously way too tired to continue.

Octoroo and Pyrite were warped to an abandoned building, all broken and dilapidated, "Is this where your master was destroyed?"

"Yes… now I will use this to harness his energy," Octoroo pulled out a jar which when opened created a small vortex of energy.

Pyrite watched and said, "Perfect, and I have this jar with the remains of… someone, I should label these."

Returning to the Rangers, Mike and Jayden were about to pass out, the bets have turned from who would win to who would pass out first.

"Aww look. The little Rangers are tired," said Pyrite, who just teleported in and holding his jar of dust, "I suppose you'll have to have your little friends fight my friend!

Octoroo teleported in as well with a Jar of energy, he and Pyrite opened their Jars at the same time the energy and dust fused and out came a giant figure with many eyes appeared, he had what looked like spiked wings on his head and back, he has partially red and armored and partially black, green and polygonal.

The Samurai were all staring at the figure, looking like they saw a ghost. The monster looked down at his hands and said, "What… am I?" he looked around to see the Samurai Rangers, a group of humans he didnt recognize, and his loyal servant Octoroo.

"Master!" yelled Octoroo, "You're back! I saved you!"

Xandren glared at the octopus creature, "You… did this?"

"Y-yes."

Xandred ignited his hand in green electricity, he fired it at Octoroo, disintegrating him.

Pyrite backed away, "Hey, it was him not me!"

Xandred turned back toward the Rangers, "At least I can have some fun with this."

Madi turned to her Morpher, "Um… can we get a read on this guy?" she asked, kind of scared.

Xenon looked at a screen, "Ok so Alpha's DNA scan reads that this is half of Master Xandred, but the rest of it seem to be made from Ecliptor, a villain that the space Rangers fought."

Mike spoke up, "Doesn't matter, he's dangerous and needs to be destroyed. It's Morphin time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!"

Lauren pulled out her Samuraizer as well as the others, "Samuraizer! Go go Samurai!"

The Rangers all Morphed while Jayden and Ji went into the house to get some supplies for the Rangers. The Came out with a few spin discs and a black box, he threw the black box to Lauren along with a red disc with fire kanji written on it, then he threw another red disc at Red Mike, and then a dark red disc at Kevin, and a white disc at Mia .the 3 Rangers activated the discs and the black box, Lauren got a white coat on top of her Ranger Suit. Red Mike got the Red coat he had before. Kevin Got a large suit of armor akin to that of a Shogun. Mia got a Giant Bazooka that looked like a bull. The Rangers got ready to fight the Demon standing before them.

"Hey," Yelled Adam, "Where's our cool upgrades?"

"We ran out OK?" yelled Ji, "Just work with what you have!"

The Rangers ran toward the Monster, who pulled out a polygonal sword that ignited in flames, "PREPARE TO DIE RANGERS! I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN ONCE BEFORE!"

"Can this guy get any more cliche?" heckled Zee. Before she could get a hit in she was blasted away with a bolt of lightning.

Mike grouped up with the rest of his team, they tapped their morphers, they each yelled out their colors and said, "Aquitar Ranger Power!" their new suits were very simplistic, they had gold belts with black lightning bolts on their chest, their helmets had visors just big enough to see with gold armor piece above the visors. After Morphing the Rangers yelled, "Power of Water, Power of Light, RANGERS UNITE!"

The Rangers flipped around Xandred slicing at him with their ninja swords. Xandred easily launched the team back and forced them to demorph.

Mia pulled out the Bullzooka, launching blasts toward Xandred, while Kevin what slicing at Xandred, already weakening him, but he was kicked back. Lauren used her red disc, igniting the sword in blazing hot flames, she stabbed the sword into Xandred's chest.

Lauren growled at the red monster, "You were dead, you- you will regret ever showing your face in this world after what you've done to the world."

Xandred grabbed Lauren's Helmet while pulling out of his chest, he used the green lightning with the intent of killing her. Zee jumped in and dug her trident into Xandred's head, making him drop Lauren, she ripped the trident out and jumbed next to her team. The Final Force Rangers formed the Finale Cannon. They fired it at Xandred, making him fall to his knees. Behind Xandred the Samurai activated Lauren's Fire Smasher into Cannon Mode, they each loaded their discs into the cannon, Lauren Pulled the trigger, finishing off Xandred.

"Don't celebrate yet!" yelled Dan, "Look!" Xandred grew to a giant, the 2 Teams jumped into their Zords, forming 2 Megazords. The Samurai added together their full arsenal of Zords, forming the Samurai Gigazord.

"Woah… there's is bigger than ours…" said Adam, amazed.

"Will we even be much help?" asked Madi.

"Don't worry, if this is anything like our last battle with Xandred… we'll need all the Zords we can get," said Kevin.

Xandred charged toward the Rangers, igniting his sword. The Final Force Megazord tried blocking with their sword but they were knocked back into the Samurai Gigazord. The impact broke apart the Final Force Megazord, but, the Rangers were flung into the cockpit of the Samurai Gigazord. They tried to get a grip on what's happening but they needed to destroy Xandred. The Samurai Rangers Morphed into their Shogun Modes, and activated the Shogun Spears and stabbed forward, shoving the Gigazord's sword into Xandred's Chest.

Xandred stumbled backward, "AUGH! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING, YOU ARE JUST WORTHLESS HUMANS, I AM A GOD!"

"Heh, some God. Can't even kill a few humans," joked Antonio.

"Let's eliminate this fool!" yelled green Mike.

The Samurai all Wrote the Kanji for each Zord, Powering them up and yelled, "Symbol Power, Ultimate Combination!" Firing a Giant beat from the chest of the Gigazord, then they lept up in the air and yelled out, "Megablade! ULTIMATE SAMURAI SLASH" slicing through Xandred like butter, Xandred split in half and fell to the ground with an explosion.

The Rangers exited their Zords, Demorphed and fell to the ground with a sigh of relief. Red Mike got up and handed the Shark Disc back to Jayden, "Here this is yours."

"Keep it," said Jayden, "You've more than proven your worth."

"Does that mean?"

"Yep, the Powers of the Samurai Rangers are all yours."

"Awesome," said Mike, "You won't regret it!"

With that the Power Rangers went home after such an intense battle, they needed quite the nap. They knew that this was only the beginning, but for now, it was nap time.


End file.
